I Promise
by narusasuorgtfo
Summary: We've been dating for seven years already, and there's never been a single day where he doesn't ask the same question the same day, it's basically kind of like our daily routine.


**I Promise**

We've been dating for seven years already, and there is never a single day where he doesn't ask the same question over and over again. and it vexes me to no end.

"Ne, Sasuke, when can I meet your parents?"

Here we go again. This is probably our daily routine, but my way of avoiding him, _and_ that question was changing the subject or heading to the insults.

"When you stop being such a stupid moron, dobe."

Of course now that seven years have passed, he knows exactly what I do. He used to storm off to somewhere I don't even know, possibly Ichirakus or the training grounds, I never found out. But now, he throws a tantrum or jumps on my back, never giving up, I used to knock him unconscious, but later, I found out part of Naruto's memory would vanish with the hit, so the knocking unconscious method was out of the list.

"Temeee, when can I meet your parents? You already met mine." Whined Naruto.

"I already told you Usuratonkachi, and I was dragged on to meeting your parents."

If I were ever to tell him the truth, I would never forgive myself, Naruto would stop acting himself for a while, and he'd make a face I would never decipher, one that I made him do. I tried everything, everything to avoid the question, to make him stop. The best thing I could do would be to tell him the truth. In relationships, honesty is always the best, right?

"Sasuke.. please... I-I want to meet them, even if they don't want me in, even if they want to kill me, I want to meet them no matter what. Seven years Sasuke. Seven years of dating, seven years of begging, seven years of honesty, and seven years of... nothing."

There it was, that face, those eyes, I'd promised myself I'd never let him make that face again. Not in front of me. I quickly thought of something, but now. It had to be now.

"I'm going to bed."

Not that, damn. I have no choice, we'll talk tomo-

"FINE! IF THAT'S TOO DAMN MUCH TO ASK ABOUT, YOU COULD'VE SAID SO IN THE FIRST PLACE INSTEAD OF HAVING ME RANT ABOUT IT THESE PAST FUCKING SEVEN YEARS! I-I just wanted... to have a fine relationship with you... and-and you..." Naruto stopped before he could even finish, yeah he was vociferous and shit, but I could never stand myself to look at his face full of tears.

I wanted to go up to him, hug him, clean his face and cuddle with him until he calmed down and fell asleep. We could've talked tomorrow. Naruto's so oblivious to everything, I can't tell him anything at all without him taking the blame for everything.

Naruto interrupted my thought with the door slam he made. Great, he's probably going over to Sakura's or Kakashi's and tell them about everything that happened, and they're probably gonna come over tomorrow and scold me about it. I have no other choice than go to sleep and hope for the best tomorrow.

I made my way upstairs to our dormitory in the right, removing my close on the way and leaving them on the floor, only to be forgotten the next day. I left my boxers and socks on when I got to my bed, quickly pulling on the covers. I knew the socks were going to disappear once I was awake. I struggled a little bit before I actually fell asleep, trying not to have bad thought about what would happen tomorrow the moment I woke up.

* * *

I woke up with a loud pounding at my door, I had no idea what time it was, still thinking it was midnight, I pulled the covers over my head, trying to avoid the feral light busting in the room while I-

Light? Well great. It was probably Sakura downstairs, I felt something powerful emitting from downstairs, which made my guess go up 60%. I remembered I dropped my close out in the hallway so I quickly got up to go snatch them and change. The shower could wait. Right now there was a girl probably itching to kill me downstairs. I quickly changed, fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth before darting down the stairs for the door.

"Hey, Sakura! Good morning, what brings you here?" I tried my best to fake a smile.

"Sakura? You're inept on smiles."

"Shikamaru? What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed, but of course, he was too indolent to answering that question since it was probably too much for him to answer. Which also, my guess on Sakura was wrong, even if it went up 60%.

"Naruto." He mumbled before taking a seat on our red couch on the corner.

Why would Naruto go to Shikamaru instead of the main ones? Like Iruka, Kakashi, or Sakura? He probably thought Shikamaru was too damn lazy to come all the way here and scold me about it.

"You impudent son of a bitch." Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" I was glad he broke the silence, but _that._

"You heard me. I was pretty shocked at first, but then Naruto started pouring out his feeling to me, you're impertinent, I have no clue why Naruto is still with you, thought you guys would only last for a day. Hell! Not even a day, 2 hours. Maximum."

That was hell of a lot for him to say that, I glared at him for a moment before clearing my throat. "Where the hell is he?" I hissed.

"My house." Before leaving the house, I gave him one last glare. I was still close enough to hear Shikamaru mutter a 'troublesome.' I smiled at myself before sprinting all the way to his house. So all this actually was too much for Shikamaru.

When I got there, I started knocking on the door, even after I heard Naruto yelled an 'I'm coming.' Finally, he answered and started at me wide-eyed. I mean who wouldn't? I left my house without even putting on my shoes. Heck! Not even my socks, so now I had bloody feet, my hair sprawled out everywhere, and panting. But he probably also looked at me wide-eyed because he didn't expect me to actually come over.

"...Sasuke..."

"Fine." I said, finally catching my breath. "You win. You can meet my parents. Get ready in five minutes, if you're not ready by them, I'm changing my mind."

Naruto gave me one of his idiotic grins before nodding and running off, the direction of our house. _I _on the other hand, had to walk really slowly, there were tiny rocks stuck to my feet and I was leaving a trail of blood.

Fifteen minutes later, I finally made it home, my feet throbbing painfully, I found Naruto already on the car, he didn't even bother looking descent. I smiled at myself before going in the house and struggling to find a pair of socks and shoes, but the most fractious part was actually putting them on. I could hear Naruto outside, even while he was still inside the car yelling out my name. Cursing to myself when I accidentally touched a forming scar on my foot while putting on my sock. When I was all set, I started making my way down slowly, grabbing the rail of the stairs, holding on to dear life if my feet decided it was time to give up on me, which unfortunately they didn't, and I made it to the car safe and sound.

The whole car ride was quiet, I was expecting for Naruto to be fidgeting the whole time so I could have an excuse to turn back, but he didn't which I found odd.

When we got there, I parked my car. I expected Naruto's eyes to be wide, and yell at me for not telling him and yelling to go back home, but no. He gave me a calm smile, not one of those goofy grins before going up the stairs. I expected him to have difficulty finding them, but he didn't. When I as well went up the stairs, I found him already on his knees in front of my parents' grave. Talking.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Naruto, and I'm your son's boyfriend, you're probably going to hate him for it, but blame me instead, I know you're very traditional. I see it on Sasuke everyday," Naruto gave a low chuckle before continuing, "I've always been eager to meet you, and now that I finally did, I'm happy. You don't understand how happy I am that you brought Sasuke to this world, and I can never thank you enough for that. As you can see, I've been dropping off the prettiest and most expensive flowers I can find, and I bring them here every time I come to visit my grandparents. Sasuke never really knew about that even though honesty is the key to relationships, I've always wanted him to bring me here himself, but whenever he'd reject my offer on meeting you guys, I'd come over here. I also have no idea where Sasuke got his personality. Sasuke has the prettiest smile ever in the least, even thought he doesn't show it much, it's still there, and I know I'm the one that mostly brings it out. When he's angry, he's like an angel, which me as well is the main reason he gets angry. I know you all will always be protecting him from above, so I don't have to worry as much, but now, you can take that burden off your shoulders, and leave him to me so you can finally rest in peace, and relax. I've been holding myself from calling you 'guys' because that'll probably make you hate me more, right?Anyways, please leave Sasuke at my care, and I promise I will protect him and take care of him forever, I will never let him cry. Ever. That is a promise of a lifetime. I love him with all my heart, and I hope he returns my feelings, even if he doesn't, I'll love him forever. And I'll understand if you don't accept this, and even if he leaves me, I'll promise I'll never break my promise I made. I promise Sasuke won't cry. I promise."

Naruto kept on talking to my parents for hours, while I stood there watching him.

I have never cried so much in my entire life, I thought it was embarrassing. Finally, Naruto turned around and smiled at me before getting up and grabbing me into a tight hug and whispering in my ear, "I guess I broke that promise already."

* * *

**God! That took me like 7 months to complete, lol. But tell me what you think okay? (: About my other story, I'm going to erase it, and I'll probably post it later on because right now, I'm working on a new one. AND I PROMISE I'LL FINISH THE ONE I'M WORKING ON. But, I won't post it until I finish it, so please, please, PLEASE be patient. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
